1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a user-customizable digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses often allow a user to change an environment setup by using a manipulation unit. Examples of a digital photographing apparatus include a digital still camera (DSC), a digital single-lens reflex camera (DSLR), and a digital video camera.
The environment setup may be changed according to a user's needs by, for example, using a setup menu. Examples of environment setups include a photographing state display setup, an image delete or move setup, a video mode, a language mode, and a time mode.
However, unless a setup menu is reset or a user manually changes a setting of an environment setup, the environment setup maintains its setting regardless of state changes of the digital photographing apparatus such as the digital photographing apparatus being turned on or off, or the digital photographing apparatus performing photography. The static nature of the environment setups may make it difficult for the user to have desired settings for the environment setups.